The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a window for a display apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and a manufacturing method of a display apparatus.
A liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display apparatus (FED), a light emitting diode display apparatus, and an organic light emitting diode display apparatus are some of the known flat panel type display apparatuses.
The aforementioned display apparatuses may be used as display apparatuses for mobile devices such as a smartphone, a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, an ultra slim lap top, and a tablet personal computer, or used in electrical and electronic products such as an ultra thin type television set, etc.
Recently, a flexible display device which is highly portable and applicable to devices having various shapes is highlighted as a next generation display apparatus.